


behold your beauty in perfect mirror

by Zerrat



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard, Drakengard 3
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Mirrors, Narcissism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrat/pseuds/Zerrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five's hungers, her desires, her obsessions - they only ever grow stronger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	behold your beauty in perfect mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dropletons](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dropletons).



> For [dropletons](http://dropletons.tumblr.com), who suggested I write a fic based on [this text post](http://zerrat.tumblr.com/post/105806221750/blackalleykat-best-one-ive-seen-all-morning). I'm not even sorry.

_It truly is such a shame,_ Five couldn't help but lament, watching the door to her chambers swing closed once more, and a low, dissatisfied groan escaping her lips. She didn't bother moving, however - she merely settled herself back against the heaping brocaded pillows, silken and pliant to the curve of her spine.

The furs and silks beneath her were heavenly and soft against the bare length of her legs, and though perhaps the air in her chambers was somewhat heavy for such luxuries, Five would never allow herself to be without them. Instead, she sprawled against the richness, languid and naked, a prickle of sweat rising on her brow, on the small of her back. 

Surrounded as she was by such opulence - _hers, all hers,_ the obsessive and ever-hungry part of her mind repeated - Five typically found pleasure it, felt a twist of heat begin deep in her stomach, between her shoulder blades. 

And yet. 

Her lovers - playthings, really, easily used and disposed of just as any toy - had only frustrated her today. All of them were beautiful, men and women alike, truly the best the Land of Seas had to offer. Five settled for little else. But this time, their smiles had seemed far too open, too compliant, too _fervent._ While Five normally delighted in such adulations, her very existence glorified as their sole purpose for living, something had soured, bitter and disappointing in her stomach. 

_They_ were not what she hungered for at all, she'd realised. Whatever pleasures they could offer her, none of it would sate her. Not today, and it bothered her at how such a feeling had become disturbingly frequent. 

So instead of allowing her playthings to worship her, she'd sent them all away with a dissatisfied wave of her hand. They'd all shared troubled looks between themselves, perhaps wondering their fates if Five had truly grown bored of their skills. 

She had not bothered to reassure them. If they failed to satisfy her, then what good were they? It was almost as though, inexorably, they had become _less_ , even if a part of Five had noted that there had been no change in her lovers to speak of.

She only accepted the _best_ into her bed, and for whatever reason, no longer did those humans count among the lofty. No longer did they provide the perfection that Five craved in her every waking hour, in her every half-lucid dream, until she felt consumed by it. 

Slowly, Five's gaze lifted to the mirror, placed strategically by the foot of her bed. The grand old thing had belonged to Lady Caerula, before One had seen that the insufferable woman no longer had need of it. Polished to a flawless sheen, the mirror was set in a ornate, carved wooden frame. To Five's critical eye, the craftsmanship screamed faerie origin, the wood black as pitch and from the deepest reaches of the Land of Forests.

Whatever use its previous owner had for it, for Five, it allowed her to revel in all aspects of her lovers, her toys, her pleasures. There was something so deliciously _exposing_ about looking in her own eyes as her playthings satisfied her, at putting her every shudder and moan on display. 

In the absence of the distraction of lovers, Five's reflection stared back at her and her alone, molten amber eyes flickering over the length of her legs, the generous swell of her hips and breasts - over sweat-slicked expanses of skin. Despite her disappointments with her playthings, the way her frown lingered, Five felt a heated shiver roll down the length of her spine. 

Of course, there was one thing that had always sated Five, and she found she rather agreed with Three's strange little man, Octa. Intoners were something else entirely - no human or disciple could really compare, when one had tasted divinity, felt dual song humming through bones and flesh and soul. 

Five hungered for her fix, however she could get it. From One with her sweet kisses, Two with her joyous smiles and open affections, Three with her riddles and tests and desire to push Five to her very limits. Even Four, in those rare violent, needy kisses she'd provoked from her sister. 

Intoners were perfection. They were power and beauty both, thrumming with song and life and an unimaginable energy that made Five ache just to recall. It spiked up in her chest, pooled between her legs, impossibly and maddeningly _hot._ Humming beneath her breath, Five's frown smoothed into a smile. 

That, that was _better_. Impatient and already long overdue her rightful release, Five slid her hand down her body, smoothing long fingers over the jut of her hip, watching her reflection follow her every languid movement. 

If Intoners were perfection, then so was Five, and it stood true that she could very well satisfy herself. 

Unable to lower her gaze, she openly admired herself, propped up against her pillows, golden hair clinging to the damp skin of her shoulders and neck, her thighs lifted and parted just so. The sight of her own body was enough to send low, breathy moans to her lips long before she finally eased her long fingers between her legs, through golden curls that had all too quickly become soaking. 

Five didn't close her eyes, watching herself in the mirror as she drew her fingers firmly against herself. She well knew how to enjoy herself even without a partner, but a part of her wondered. Perhaps what she would _most_ enjoy would be making love to herself, a meeting of perfection itself in glorious, riotous cacophony. 

She had no doubt that such a thing might be possible. One spent more than enough time in the Cathedral City's musty old libraries. Surely _she_ knew something of magical duplicates, however such desires would need to wait. Five watched herself sink teeth into her lower lip as she eased her thighs apart, lifted her hips for better angle, her fingertips teasing against her clit. 

The whole erotic display sent shivering shockwaves through the rhythm of Five's song, insatiable and growing more demanding with every bar. Entirely shameless, she revelled in the way the muscles of her thighs twitched, the way her abdomen had grown taut. A hazy flush rose up in her cheeks, the heat reflected in her hungry, half-lidded eyes. 

Five could barely stand the sight of herself without careening toward the edge of climax, the sight of perfection in the mirror, mocking her with its closeness. She slipped two fingers inside herself, a needy, breathless moan rising from her lips. 

All too rapidly unravelling, Five rolled her hips into the sensation, running her tongue along her lip, tasting sweetness and rich wine. Then, abruptly, she stilled. 

The mirror watched her, reflected her every movement, her every open-mouthed gasp, and yet even at the foot of the bed, it felt far too distant. Five withdrew her hand from herself, her entire body shuddering around the slide of it, the absence. 

She needed to be closer, Five decided, her hazy thoughts sharpening to perfect clarity. She needed to see _everything._

Five eased herself to her knees, the fur and silks soft and giving beneath her as she drew closer to the mirror. She didn't stop until she was so close the cool glass raised the suggestion of goosebumps on her flesh, until she was leaning over the edge of the bed itself. 

This close, she could see every perfect curve, the gleam of sweat on her skin. Spellbound, she stretched out again, forearm pressed to the silks and shivers running down her spine as she lifted her hips just so. The movement sent cool air against the wetness between her legs, and she licked her dry lips, running her across the swell of her breasts, rolling a nipple with a lazy thumb. Her groan was long and low against her forearm, and she didn't look away as she moved her hand back between her legs. 

Her cheeks flushed hot, and enormously pleased with herself, Five thrust her fingers inside. Her movements were hard and fast and merciless, exactly the way humans seemed unable to do, so caught up in their reverence as they were. It was just what Five wanted now, in this moment, and her mouth went slack with desire as she thumbed her clit with practiced ease. She arched her back as heat spiked, dizzying and distracting, but at all times, she kept her eyes on the mirror, unable to look away as she rode her own fingers to climax. 

Five came quickly, but that was the plan, her entire body cramping up and trembling about the fingers still buried in herself. The deep, unsated ache still settled between her legs, maddening and mocking, and Five hesitated for only half a moment before she continued. She'd force herself to ride out the shockwaves of her first, using it to build to another more satisfying peak. 

Her breath was hot and shuddering against her forearm, her fingers against her clit hard and rapid. Every muscle felt as though it quivered and flinched so soon after her first, but she held steady, her moans finally rising in a whine as her second orgasm broke over her. 

The second was always slower, more delicious, and unlike the first, it sent sensation roaring through Five's every nerve ending. She hadn't dropped her gaze the whole, time, and the sight of herself as she'd climaxed... It was too much. 

Five knotted her fingers in the fine silk bedding, and the press of her lips against the cold, smooth mirror was freezing even in the balmy room. Her tongue lapped at the surface for a moment, at the barrier between herself and her own reflection.

 _Really,_ Five thought, her thoughts lazy and warm in contrast to the unforgiving cool, _The worst part about kissing such perfection is the coldness of the mirror._

She really would need to talk to One about those magical duplicates. 

Five drew back, her eyes still on her reflection. The warmth and fuzziness to her thoughts had yet to ebb, but for the first time in what felt like weeks, she felt replete - _satisfied_. The deep and stubborn ache had subsided, and maybe later, Five would be able to go back to her toys - human or otherwise. 

But for now... Five shivered as her eyes lingered on the hand still trapped between her thighs, heat rising in her cheeks again. She rather thought she'd continue. 

Catching her lower lip between her teeth, Five bit down hard as she began once again.


End file.
